Rosa Belleza
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Rosa was born in Madrid, Spain. Her father, Jorge Belleza, was a famous flamenco dancer, and her family was wealthy. Her mother, Peithos, being a minor goddess, was able to stay with them for the first few years of Rosa's life, too. Her father went to a dancing competition in California, and Rosa went with him. Unfortunately, while they were driving there, a Gryphon attacked their tour bus. However, Chiron himself found them being attacked, and saved Rosa AND Jorge. Jorge saw great potential in his daughter as a Demigod hero, and let Chiron take her. Rosa promised she'd visit her father as often as possible. And now, Rosa is on her way to help Sabrina, Kaito, and Ariel on their mission to defeat Chaos. Appearance Rosa is a beautiful young woman, with very long flowing grayish-green hair, and entrancing yellow eyes. She's dressed like a flamenco dancer, with a frilly red top, and a long frilly black skirt, with a slit down the side allowing easier movement. She wears pantyhose underneath, with a rose-vine design, and garters holding her rose Kunai. She wears a large rose hair clip, keeping her hair in a flowing ponytail. The clip goes off into a rose-vine, with smaller roses on it. She wears black stilettos, and wears a rose-vine intertwined around her arm. Personality Rosa is kind, caring woman, who loves to dance. She's very mature about things, and is considered a female womanizer (a manazier?) She knows how to use her body to her advantage, and she sees the possible good in Itami and Kurushimi, after they failed to kill her. She loves the two of them like little brothers, and is trying to lead them on the right path. Abilities Rosa is an deadly combatant. She fights primarily with her rose shaped kunai. She throws them from a distance, but can also use them as close-range weapons. She can use them as knitting needles, too. Her primary close-range fighting tactic is to use her powerful legs. She's trained in several martial arts that primarily use the legs, such as Capoeira and Taekwondo. Her heels add to the deadliness of her attacks. Sometimes, she'll incorporate her flamenco fan into an attack, usually by bopping a foe on the head with it to disorient them, or distract them. Her most powerful weapon is her seduction powers. She uses her body to entrance males who try to attack her and escape, so she can make a new ally, or so she can convince men to help her. Fatal Flaw As of right now, Rosa's flaw is unknown. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Jalapeño Peppers and Tacos (Spanish-made, not like those frauds at Taco Bell!) * Color: Red (The color of passion!) * Animal: The Lioness (They're badass! What else can a girl like me say about em?) * Song: Anything you can dance to! * Music Group: Refer to what a girl says! * Holiday: Dios de los Muertos * Season: Summer (it's nice and hot, and I have an excuse for flaunting my stuff!) * Height (on men): 6' exactly (It's taller than me, but not by much) * Weight (on men): 200 lbs (of muscle!) * Body Part (on men): ...... (This time I'm embarrassed.....) * Color of Eyes: Brown (brown eyes are sexy on men!) * Color of Hair: Black and Brown (again, they're sexy on men!) * Color of Skin: Lightly tanned (like me~!) * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're suave and sexy (No facial hair, please...) * Thing About Herself: My body and my swag! (Yeah. Swag.) Least Favorite * Food: Anything cold... * Color: Green (It's red's opposite, though I don't dislike it...) * Animal: Mice (They're scary...) * Song: Anything lacking zest! * Music Group: Anyone slow! * Holiday: I don't dislike much... * Season: Winter (It's cold....) * Height (on men): 5'6 and shorter (5'7 is fine, even though it's still shorter than me...) * Weight (on men): Too light or too heavy... (I won't specify). * Body Part (on men): If they have facial hair, it's a no go (You shouldn't have to itch when kissing!) * Color of Eyes: Green (Eh...) * Color of Hair: None in particular (I honestly think blonde is cute... Eheh...) * Color of Skin: I'm not a fan of too pale or too dark... * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're arrogant or lacking in passion! * Thing About Herself: I... Kinda use my body too much... Trivia * Rosa means "Rose" in Spanish. * Belleza means "Beauty" in Spanish. * Her favorite Pokémon is Jynx. * Rosa's measurements are B98(I)/W64/H95. Gallery File:Image._RosaFight.jpg|"Come at me!" File:Image._RosaDarts.jpg|"And.... Bullseye in all your foreheads!" Category:Gojira1234 Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Peithos Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page